


但丁脸上粘了一根白色的吊毛

by NoGlory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Vergil - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, nero - Freeform, 家庭聚会, 尼禄好惨一男的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGlory/pseuds/NoGlory
Summary: 在手机里随手打的文，写的很烂，没啥水准，随便看看就好。一个聚会中，尼禄发现但丁脸上粘着一根白色的吊毛。





	但丁脸上粘了一根白色的吊毛

这是个普通的家庭聚会，姬莉叶和尼禄邀请了但丁，维吉尔，妮蔻还有蕾蒂和崔西前来吃晚餐。四个女孩在厨房里一边说笑一边烹调，尼禄没有闲着，来来回回收拾着桌子，将餐具杯子摆好，顺便帮女士们干一些倒垃圾之类的力气活。尼禄和姬莉叶的住处还算大，姬莉叶的哥哥离开后，她的父母又不在这个城市，偌大的房子只有他们两人略显冷清，房间里的摆设很简单，但也透着温馨简洁的气息。

但丁和维吉尔借口有要事要谈上了二楼的房间中商量，尼禄很开心看到自从“魔界之旅”事件之后，爸爸和叔叔的关系缓和了不少，他们在公开场合不怎么说话聊天，但是他们经常独处，尼禄当然知道他们独处时都在干些什么，虽然第一次撞见爸爸在狠狠地后入叔叔，让他整个人崩溃了好久。不过话说回来不能完全用人类的道德标准看待他们两个，他们毕竟是半个恶魔，可能对于恶魔来说这是很稀松平常的事吧，不管怎样，他们关系更融洽了，这对于一个残破的家庭来说无疑是令人欣慰的。

饭菜准备的差不多了，看到女士们精益求精地用西兰花装饰摆盘，姬莉叶在由衷地感谢她们的帮忙。尼禄扶着楼梯的柱子扯着嗓门喊：“但丁！但丁？维....爸爸！我喊你们很多遍了，饭菜快好了。”

尼禄等了好久终于听到楼上的开门声，摇头叹了口气，继续摆餐具，感觉自己更像长辈。桌上的餐具不是成套的，家中很少有过这种规模的聚会，餐具也刚好够用。不同款式的碗碟，叉勺，杯子带来一种属于家的随性。

大家都相继入座了，妮蔻开始开玩笑说这次聚餐除了她都是俊男靓女，尼禄心想当然不是，妮蔻是非常美丽的，同时具备才华和个性，这句话姬莉叶帮他说了出来，让妮蔻开心地大笑，说她会为此开心一整个月。在姬莉叶和尼禄给每个人端上奶油蘑菇汤时，两位长辈姗姗来迟，但丁和各位打了招呼，赞美了在坐的女士们是多么美丽动人，用他那一如既往的迷人心窍的风格，但丁还特意亲吻了姬莉叶的手。维吉尔则还是那一副高傲的样子，不过挂着满意又优雅的笑容让他看起来更像个家长。

但丁坐在尼禄的对面，尼禄对长辈交换了一个温暖的微笑。尼禄发现但丁又没有剃胡子，白色的胡茬让他看起来显老又邋遢，他心想但丁要是能听他的建议就见鬼了。尼禄的目光逐渐被但丁脸蛋的一根胡子吸引，这根胡子很长很粗，还打着弯，卷曲着，好像被细细的一层汗粘在了但丁的脸蛋上，仔细一看还挺奇怪的。怎么会有一根胡子长的这么粗长呢，还是卷的，难道是半魔老了以后修复能力会化为胡子的极速生长？尼禄的思考被新的发现打断了，他眯着眼睛更仔细地观察着，这根胡子不是长在但丁脸上的，是粘在上面的，上面还有一粒白色的毛囊，这个卷曲粗长的毛比起胡子，更像是...突然的发现让尼禄脑海中被自己无声的尖叫炸开了花，这绝对是一根吊毛！这个该死的但丁，刚才是在口维吉尔吧，然后，在聚会的时候，脸上粘了一根！维吉尔的白吊毛！！

尼禄不想细想他是怎么把那东西搞到脸上的，不过从他微红的面色和比平常稍微沙哑一些的声音来看，过程仿佛历历在目，他们在楼上肯定是有过异常“深入”的交谈。他现在只想在姬莉叶发现一个可怕的事实之前赶紧帮但丁拿下来，他还没有做好告诉姬莉叶爸爸和叔叔之间的关系的准备。姬莉叶不一定接受得了，如果她知道了，事情会非常尴尬，更糟糕的是姬莉叶会对他有看法的，毕竟他和那两个半魔有血缘关系。

尼禄焦虑到搓手，压低声音：“喂，但丁！”焦急的就像在战斗中提醒对方小心身后的致命攻击一样。结果所有人都看了过来，尼禄咬住了自己的下唇，他怎么在姬莉叶和那么多人面前说出但丁你脸上有根毛啊！这样的话大家都会仔细看那个毛，然后发现这不是普通的毛，是那里的毛，然后有白色的那种毛的人就三个，用排除法很快就知道是谁的了，之后肯定会怀疑怎么样的聊天方式会把对方的吊毛聊到脸上，然后...尼禄不愿意继续想，他只希望落下一颗陨石砸烂窗外的空地，然后他就可以借着所有人的注意力都被吸引的间隙给但丁一拳，顺便取下这个弯曲的毛。“Kid？”但丁挑起一根眉毛，看着面色很是焦灼的尼禄。尼禄尝试着平和一下自己的呼吸，暗示自己，房间里不是很明亮，大家的眼神不一定有我那么好，除了维吉尔也不会有人痴迷地盯着但丁的脸细细看的，除了...妮蔻，妮蔻似乎很崇拜但丁，她像个迷妹一样一直盯着他，好在她离但丁比较远，而且她是近视。“Kid？”但丁又问了一遍，声音中多了些关切。尼禄感觉自己快哭了，心想老家伙收起你的关心还有魅力吧，你不知道自己脸上有什么吧，求你至少在给你老哥“深入交谈”后洗洗脸啊。尼禄发现自己不能一直这么愣下去，有些绝望地赶紧指了指但丁面前的调料罐“盐，我需要些盐。”但丁微笑着递给了他，妮蔻看着但丁的微笑更入迷了，还享受地叹了口气。不要看他啊！妮蔻！不要继续盯着他看啊，会发现不得了的东西的，尼禄绝望地在心中呐喊。

姬莉叶突然开口了，声音纯洁甜美：“维吉尔叔叔，但丁叔叔，我很羡慕你们，感觉你们彼此亲密无间，我在想我也有个双胞胎姐妹该多好。”尼禄抑制不住自己的苦笑，他俩何止亲密无间，他们都合体了。但丁爽朗的笑了，尼禄发现那该死的毛还在原地：“不，你会后悔的，我指的是如果你有一个像我们一样的双胞胎姐妹，你不知道我多少次由衷地想杀死他。”维吉尔也不甘示弱地开口了，虽然在微笑可声音中明显带着一丝恶意：“啊，我的弟弟，这估计是我们唯一达成共识的一点了。”姬莉叶感觉到了他们之间的剑拔弩张于是决定换个话题调解一下：“哈哈，就算是双胞胎，分歧肯定也是难免的，不过有个和自己如此相似又有所不同的人存在，真的还是很幸运的。话说回来，虽然是双胞胎。可是你们长的并不是一摸一样。”看到姬莉叶仔细观察的眼神从维吉尔移到了但丁，似乎在找两人的主要区别时，尼禄又在心中尖叫起来，我的上帝啊！求你不要啊！姬莉叶不要仔细看啊！尼禄想站起来举起剑挡在姬莉叶和但丁之间，就像保护姬莉叶不被恶魔伤害那样，不过他现在能做到的只有焦虑万分。尼禄突然焦急地握住姬莉叶放在腿上的白皙的手“不！！嗯...我的意思是，不仔细看他们还是蛮像的，如果硬要说不同的话，维吉尔眉骨更突出一些。”尼禄挤出一丝艰难的笑容。太好了，把大家的注意力引到了维吉尔的额头，尼禄感觉自己已经身心疲惫。过不了多久，那根毛就会自己掉下去吧，上帝啊，帮帮我，尼禄祈祷着上天可以用神奇的力量剥下那根毛。

结果但丁的间歇性犯傻病突然发作了，他站起来将身子探向前，让自己的脸在大家眼中更加清楚，且具有距离上的视觉冲击力，然后右手指着自己的脸。尼禄简直想死，那个手指指的位置不偏不倚就是那根毛的位置，仿佛在说：看呐各位，这是维吉尔的吊毛。但丁开口了：“你们实话实说我是不是比他帅？” 尼禄绝望的观测了一下战况，从维吉尔完全没有被挑衅到，反而惊讶地微张着嘴盯着但丁的脸，然后微微后仰的趋势看来，眼神比较好的半魔已经成为第二个发现新大陆的人了。然后眼神一样很好的作为恶魔的崔西微微眯起了眼睛，似乎已经到了疑惑为什么有一根胡子那么长的地步。尼禄压抑住了魔人化的冲动，他告诉自己冷静，是否能拯救世界就看此一举了。尼禄突然一只手扶上但丁的脸颊，后者被吓了一跳，这个举动看起来有些不合时宜的亲昵，但尼禄只能硬着头皮继续，好吧，这是他第一次摸但丁的脸，除了有胡茬的地方还挺光滑的。啊不对，集中注意力！不要想别的事情！先把那个东西拿下来！啊啊啊！好恶心，我的大拇指摸到它了，尼禄在内心呐喊着，接着用大拇指磨砂但丁的脸，让那根毛粘在了自己手指上。尼禄假装在调戏但丁：“让我看看，嗯...确实，如果把胡子剃干净的话，是比维吉尔好看。”但丁被侄子抚摸自己的脸的举动惊到了，觉得自己肯定是被调戏了，看向维吉尔，哥哥只是笑笑。事实上在做的各位也是被震惊了一下，不过都在内心拍手叫好，但丁需要被人治一治。但丁坐了回去，有些诧异失神的眼神还没有离开尼禄，似乎惊讶中有一些享受侄子对自己的亲昵举动。

尼禄顿时感觉整个宇宙都是美好的，美好的聚会，美好的生活，危机解除，可以放松享受正常和谐的晚餐了。尼禄打算把手上的毛抹在垂下的桌布上，但是看向手指后，奇怪的是那根毛消失了，尼禄还是舒了口气，心想肯定是掉到哪了，不论在哪都比在但丁脸上挂着要强，结果倒霉的尼禄在之后决定收回自己的判断。

姬莉叶隆重推荐自己精心烹调的前菜，也是尼禄最喜欢的奶油蘑菇汤，浓稠的汤汁散发着诱人的奶香，想一想就令人胃口大开。但丁率先品尝了，然后赞不绝口，用勺子连舀了几大口，半碗已经下肚。现在但丁的嘴唇周围粘了一圈白色粘稠的汤汁，一两粒晶莹的白色小水珠挂在嘴角的胡茬上，但丁放下碗享受地长叹一口气，说这是世界上最好喝的汤了，之后用舌头将嘴边的白色舔了舔。尼禄觉得自己肯定是疯了，他看到了嘴边粘着白色的叔叔，仿佛看到了但丁帮维吉尔口了之后的场景。该死的，他有一次撞见了，就在事务所一楼的桌前，但丁跪在维吉尔两腿之间舔着嘴角的白色，顿时汤对尼禄的吸引力没那么大了，汤是无辜的，这只是奶油而已，尼禄疯狂地想要忘掉自己对汤的不合时宜的联想。

姬莉叶的汤百分百和爸爸的“产出”无任何关系，你看里面只有美味的奶油，新鲜的蘑菇丁，土豆丁，一些罗勒，一根吊毛，啊啊啊啊啊！一根吊毛？！尼禄差点当场变成魔人。怎么掉到碗里了！？尼禄感觉自己悲惨的就像有舞台聚光灯打向自己一样，好好的一碗汤...恍惚间尼禄意识到全桌只有自己一个人没有动那碗汤了，更悲惨的命运即将到来。姬莉叶关切的问到“怎么了？尼禄快尝尝吧，这是你最喜欢的奶油汤，而且这次是超常发挥哦。”姬莉叶纯洁的微笑不能让当前的严峻形势有任何好转。

尼禄在心中咆哮，大家快看啊，我汤里有一根我爸的吊毛！好长一根！弄的我这辈子都不想喝奶油汤了！这一碗就给但丁喝吧！他肯定很喜欢！尼禄镇静了下来，感觉整个人疲惫地像熬了个通宵，盯着汤里轻盈地飘着的一根油亮的卷曲坚硬的白毛发呆，啊，就像一艘小船一样，漂浮在湖面。

姬莉叶笑容消失了，仿佛有些受伤“啊...不喜欢吗？至少尝一尝嘛？”尼禄慌忙解释“不是的，姬莉叶，我很喜欢你做的奶油蘑菇汤，非常好喝，味道绝对是米其林级别的。”姬莉叶开心一些了：“哈哈，你肯定会喜欢的。”尼禄在大家的目光下颤颤巍巍拿起了勺子，该死，这个勺子至少有绯红女皇十倍重。姬莉叶微微皱了眉“怎么了？汤里...掉了什么东西吗？”说着站起来看向尼禄的汤。尼禄一下乱了阵脚，心想这可怎么办？能告诉姬莉叶你做的汤里有一根吊毛吗？她肯定觉得那是我的吊毛，我的吊毛就是白色的！这轻盈地漂浮于水面的状态会被怀疑是自己刚刚拔下来放在碗里的，那岂不是太变态了。我直接告诉她我汤里有我爸的吊毛算了，但我怎么给大家解释我那么确定这个毛是我爸的？上面又没写名字。尼禄衷心希望哪个善良可爱的恶魔来袭击他们，打翻这碗可怕的汤。

姬莉叶伏下身看向那碗汤时，尼禄咬咬牙当机立断，不能让她看到！用勺子把漂浮的白色卷毛压了下去，搅拌了起来，让白色的毛完全消失在浓稠的白色汤汁之中。尼禄笑的那么干涩，听起来非常令人心疼“哈哈哈哈，当然没有掉东西进去，我只是凉一凉，我这就喝。”尼禄小心翼翼舀起了一勺，这一勺里，应该没有吧？白色的毛完全隐藏到汤中了啊。尼禄将牙齿咬的咯咯作响，撇向维吉尔。果然眼神非常好的维吉尔其实完全明白自己的痛苦处境，他知道自己的那根毛最后掉到了尼禄的汤里了，因为现在维吉尔看起来有些紧张，有些嫌弃地朝着那碗汤咧着嘴皱紧眉头。尼禄投来了“爸爸救我”的眼神，不过该死的维吉尔将眼神移开了！尼禄在心中打开了脏话复读机。

尼禄在所有人的目光下将温热的汤送到了自己的口中，不敢细细品味这一勺会不会“中奖”。他感觉嘴里是奶油味的毒药，他现在的表情是赴死一般的悲伤。尼禄没多品味，直接咽了下去，他告诉自己，感觉喉咙发痒绝对是幻觉，但是想起那根毛，尼禄感觉自己要当着姬莉叶的面呕出来。这一勺里面没有毛！肯定没有！吊毛什么的，蛋白质而已，勇敢点尼禄！呕出来的话，姬莉叶会很受伤的。尼禄在心中给自己加油鼓劲，憋回去了强烈的想要呕吐的感觉。“好...好喝”尼禄感觉自己快要断气了，似乎能看到自己淡蓝色的灵魂离开了枯萎了的肉体。

 

但丁开心地笑了“哈哈，好喝就要一口气都喝完，不然凉了就没那么香浓了。”说着将碗底的浓汤用勺子搜刮干净，塞嘴里发出享受的声音。“对啊，一定要趁热。”不明真相的蕾蒂补了一刀，性感地舔了舔勺子上的汤汁。尼禄可怜巴巴地盯着自己那碗法式奶油蘑菇汤佐新鲜半魔吊毛，感觉眼泪下一秒就要决堤，也许现在把但丁和老爸打一顿然后逃之夭夭是最好的选择,他绝对不要喝那碗汤，绝对不要！“说的对，要趁热喝。”姬莉叶眯起眼睛笑的像个天使,将尼禄完全推向了死刑台上。

准备舀起第二勺的尼禄感觉自己是那么的悲壮，仿佛听到了凄惨绝美的小提琴背景音乐为自己伴奏。一个咳嗽声打断了尼禄的遭遇，那是来自维吉尔的，维吉尔清了清嗓子，吸引了大家的注意力“嗯...其实...尼禄你不能吃奶制品，你忘了你魔人化以后连带触发的乳糖不耐症状吗？怕你忘了我要提醒你一下。” 尼禄感觉父亲形象是那么高大，那么光明万丈，所以俗话说得好：世上只有爸爸好，只有叔的孩子像根草。果然二货叔叔只会将自己向火坑中推：“魔人化引发的乳糖不耐？这可是新鲜事，幸运的是我可没有，不过奶油应该可以吃吧，不喝牛奶因该就没事吧？”尼禄抛来一个“操你”眼神，发誓要揍但丁一顿。维吉尔不慌不忙地继续“上次他只是吃了奶油威化就拉肚子了呢，随便吧，我只是提醒一下。”妮蔻仿佛沉醉在这浓浓的父爱关怀中“哦～尼禄，你好幸福，维吉尔是个多么细心的父亲啊。“

姬莉叶关切地捂住了嘴：“天呐，那可不能冒这个险，还是身体重要。”尼禄感觉到救赎的光芒洒在了自己头顶，得救了。维吉尔看向傻里傻气的弟弟“尼禄的那一碗就给但丁吧，他很喜欢喝。”妮蔻更加沉醉了“哇哦！维吉尔真是个温暖的好哥哥。”但丁接过尼禄双手奉上的汤“那我不客气了，还有你们不要被他骗了，他装出来的，平时可不是这样，私底下对我特别蛮横。”“真是一对可爱的双胞胎。”崔西的评论引来妮蔻连连点头。

尼禄全程盯着但丁，直到他把那一碗风卷残云地干掉，感觉但丁没有发现异样。太好了，尼禄心想，那根该死的毛应该已经被胃液融化了吧。得救了，一切都那么美好。牛排，红酒，烤土豆，羊排，还有面食，姬莉叶一如既往地做了过多的食物，大家都吃撑了，开心地聊着天，享受着温馨的聚会。由于有很多空房，尼禄和姬莉叶将客人们留下来过夜。

属于克雷多的卧室给了半魔兄弟。但丁坐在床上，手握着自己的脖子面有难色。维吉尔没好气地命令到“快点脱，不要磨磨蹭蹭的，不然我把你的衣服都撕了。”但丁瞪了哥哥一眼，放在平时他会继续找茬，表现的非常欠揍，然后打起来，最终以疯狂的做爱结尾。但现在，他喉咙很难受，好像卡了什么又细又硬的东西。“咳...唔....我的喉咙里好像卡了什么东西？你帮我看看？”维吉尔不耐烦地皱了皱眉“不看，那你跪下，我帮你捅一捅，疏通一下。”但丁将手指深入喉咙想要掏出来异物未果“咳...肯定是你的吊毛卡我嗓子里了，该死的！你又不是小狗，干嘛随便掉毛？好难受啊。”“你想多了，肯定是其他原因，相信我，疏通一下就好了。”“我信你个鬼！”但丁话音未落就被抓着头发强行开始了。

姬莉叶从尼禄的怀中起身“我好像听到隔壁维吉尔和但丁的房间中有动静。我觉得你最好过去看看，确认他们一切都好。”尼禄苦笑着想，他们好的不得了，我不想再撞见他们合二为一的场景了。“嗯....他们，有时候会....嗯...过招，你知道的，他们的工作性质需要不停战斗，他们要私下多练习，才能保证最好的状态。” 对不起，姬莉叶，我对你撒谎了，原谅我。真相我真的说不出口啊，尼禄默默祈求姬莉叶原谅他的不诚实。“原来如此，那你也要找他们多练习，不要输给他们哦。”姬莉叶安心地躺下了。尼禄心里咆哮着，我才不要加入他们的练习，他们自己慢慢练就可以了。

隔壁传来了碰撞声和说话声。  
“维吉尔放开我的脖子，你想掐死我？”  
“是的”  
“操”  
“好的”


End file.
